The invention relates to equipment for driving fasteners, in particular screws, nails, pop rivets, staples or the like, with a motor-drivable feeder.
Such equipment is known and is used in various configurations for driving fasteners into workpieces, and in particular for driving a plurality of fasteners in rapid succession. With such equipment, it is not necessary to remove the fasteners manually from a bulk pack, attach them to the workpiece and apply the matching tool to the fastener; instead, the fasteners are automatically fed by the drivable feeder to the location where they are to be driven into the workpiece, and the fasteners are guided in such a manner that the driving tool automatically engages with the fastener that has been fed to it.
It is preferred in industry and the craft trades to use tools with feeders of the aforementioned kind when it is necessary to drive a plurality of fasteners into a workpiece in rapid succession and at speed.